Sins
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-Shot "Lust is a sin, know." Courtney said flatly, and Duncan scoffed in disbelief. "So is Pride, but you don't seem to have a problem with that." -DxC


**AN: Well, I created this little piece so I could enter it in a contest that 'CITPrincess' is hosting, over on Deviantart, and, yeah. Enjoy.

* * *

**

"Dammit, Court. Hurry up in there, I gotta piss!" Duncan shouted, knocking frantically on the bathroom door inside the girl's home, where the two were alone while her Parent's were at work.

Her Parent's didn't necessarily approve of the over-achiever's boyfriend, but were polite enough to him, all the same. They weren't exactly aware he was over at the moment though, since it was still only nine thirty in the morning, and Courtney had been in the shower when he arrived.

"Go pee outside, or something!" She yelled in reply, which was fairly muffled by the door.

The two had met under certain... _circumstances_, that Courtney wishes everyone would just _forget_ already. A year before, while they were fifteen, a very close friend of Courtney's, Gwen, had thrown a Halloween party-with the help of their other friend, Bridgette, and her boyfriend Geoff- and Courtney had dressed up as Mary Jane from Spider-Man. Well, Duncan, -whom Courtney had never met before- had dressed up as Spider-Man, -against his will, or so he says- and brought a date who had also dressed up like Mary Jane. So as the party went on, and he lost his date in the crowd of people, -parties Geoff even only _helped _get together were never small- and Duncan, -being the hormone crazed _moron_ he was- spun Courtney around, thinking she was his date, and kissed her.

It had been quiet the first impression.

And was also something the two tried not to bring up.

A year of squabbling and many arguments later, they finally had decided giving dating a try, and here they were today. A semi-happy, very dysfunctional, couple.

"Alright," He shrugged. "I guess I'll go _water_ your Mother's garden in the _front yard._"

The door opened a crack, and Duncan held back a smirk, knowing the comment would bring her out of hiding. Courtney pushed her face through the crack to glare at him, wet hair sticking to her face, and making her look slightly less intimidating. "You wouldn't." She growled.

"I won't have to if you let me in the bathroom." He stated, attempting to push the door open now, but she huffed and shoved her body against the back of it to keep it shut.

"I- have- to- get- dressed!" She grunted out, one word at time, in between her trying to over power the boy.

"So get dressed while I take a leak, I don't care!" He shot back, and Courtney finally gave up and jumped away from the wooden door as it swung open and Duncan tumbled down onto the floor. She giggled, and he gave her an irritate look, which lasted only seconds, when he noticed her scarcely clad figure. Nothing but a short purple towel wrapped around her body, showing off her long legs and shoulders. If he just moved his head to more inches to the right, he could see right under-

"Duncan!" She jumped backward, already understand his plan the moment he tried to shift over a little.

Rolling his eyes, he heaved himself up off the wet tiled floor, and he and the brunette female stared each other down.

"I'm not leaving." She piped up stubbornly, and he smirked.

"Is that a fact?" He murmured, hearing the obvious challenge in his girlfriend's tone.

The former CIT said nothing, and just continued to glare at him angrily, while her hands bunched into fists around the top of her towel to keep it clung to her body.

And with lightning speed, Duncan lunged forward and grabbed Courtney by the waist, and lifted her onto his shoulder, her screaming as if she was being murdered the whole time.

"Duncan, put me down!" She shrieked, and he laughed and set her down outside the bathroom, then slammed the door shut.

The petite brunette fumed, but the bathroom door swung open once more moments later.

"See? Did that really take so long, Princess?" He asked, poking her in the stomach with his finger, and she smacked his hand away with one of her own.

"I'm going to go get dressed. Make yourself useful and go make some coffee or something." She grumbled, heading for the bathroom but was stopped when her boyfriend grabbed her arm and swung her around again.

"What?" She barked, patients running thin.

"Don't get dressed." He said, leaning in to peck lips, and she rolled her eyes.

"Lust is a sin, know." Courtney said flatly, and Duncan scoffed in disbelief. "So is Pride, but you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"Well, you're more sinful than I am."

He grinned widely. "That's very true."

She raised an eyebrow, and he chuckled.

He reached out to brush a few wet strands of hair from her face, his smile suddenly turning loving. "I pride myself in having you as a girlfriend."

He began to trace her lips with his index finger, almost absentmindedly. "I'm envious of your confidence and perfection."

"I'm greedy, because I want you, and all of your body." As he spoke the words in her ear, he dropped his hand from her pink lips, and brought his own down to kiss her jaw, and she shivered slightly.

"That goes a long with lust." She whispered, voice soft, and he nodded then continued.

"I'm a sloth, because I just wanna stay in bed with you all day, and just hold you." He kisses her forehead once, sweetly, and she smiles in return, speaking before he can.

"And you're a glutton for my wrath." She snorts, and he grins.

"Basically."

The Delinquent then placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her against the wall, with a mischievous glint in his teal eyes. "Now, let's see if we can't get that towel removed, hm?"

Courtney scowled. _Some sins, are more apparent, than others._


End file.
